A Big Comeback?
by ShiroHebi
Summary: Many Fairy Tail Guild members wondered what happened to to the Oracion Seis, especially the ones who had fought with them. Will they always stay in jail for the rest of eternity? Their answer came right away, when a certain Dragon Slayer opened the Guild doors, searching for his partner. Never did he know what was waiting in stock for him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hewo~ I'm here, with my second story ever! w Have you read my previous one? It's called Book Trouble, GajeelXLevy~ Anyways, I really love this pairing. CobraXKinana~ ^w^ So I hope you like this story as well~**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail or any of the characters in it.  
**

Kinana looked around the guild.

Everyone was having fun.

She smiled. This is how Fairy Tail is after all.

The Master had let her stay here after a certain incident.

He had asked her if she remembered anything, yet she couldn't.

All she could remember, was a kind voice, whispering in her dreams 'I want to hear your voice.'

She still didn't know what that meant, even now.

"Kinana-chan! One beer over here please!" Wakabe asked her.

"Coming -kina!"

She went over to pick up a cup.

Fairy Tail was always like this.

She enjoying it.

Kinana poured down some beer into the glass.

She brought it over where Macao and Wakabe were fighting again.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"I mean exactly what I'm saying, Old Fart!"

Kinana giggled to herself.

They always caught up into a fight like that.

"Hai, hai~ Stop the fight now -kina. Wakabe-san, your drink." She said as she passed Wakabe his drink.

"Ah, thank you Kinana-chan. See, she's much nicer than you."

Kinana watched them quarrel a bit more before when headed back towards the bar.

"Kinana-san?"

The purple-haired girl looked over where the voice came from.

"Ah, Wendy-san." Kinana smiled at the little girl, "What do you need -kina?"

Wendy the Dragon Slayer was always so cute and shy.

"Kinana-san, could I have a glass of juice?"

"Why not? -kina" She went back into the bar and took out another glass.

Kinana liked her job.

This way she could get to know better her fellow guild members, and at the same time, she could get them their order.

"Here you go Wendy-san -kina" Kinana passed the little girl her drink.

"T- Thank you, Kinana-san." Wendy smiled at Kinana and went off to where Charle was waiting.

Kinana watched as the girl ran off.

"Kinana."

Kinana turned around to see Mirajane.

Kinana had admired Mirajane ever since she joined the guild, and is currently learning Magic from her.

"Yes Mira-san?"

"It's just to remind you that we will train this afternoon." Mirajane said with a soothing voice.

"Hai, Mira-san -kina." Kinana asnwered.

Talking with Mirajane was always so comfortable.

She felt as if she could talk to her about anything.

Master Makarov went over to where Kinana and Mirajane were chatting.

"Kinana."

She looked at Makarov.

"Yes, Master?"

"How has 'it' been going?"

Kinana sighed, "It's the same as always.. All I can hear is someone saying 'I want to hear your voice'.. But nothing else -kina.."

"I see... Tell me if you remember anything else."

"I will -kina." She said with a smile.

Suddenly there was a big commotion.

"It seems Natsu-san has used magic inside the guild -kina."

"Kora Natsu! What are you doing?" Makarov scolded the pink-haired boy.

"Shut up old man! Someone coming." He said with a serious voice.

"Someone?" Lucy asked Natsu.

"Yeah.. Remember that mission? With that annoying mind reading bastard?"

"The Oracion Seis one?"

"That one."

"What about it?" Gray interrupted.

Just then the guild doors opened.

There stood a figure, which some of the members had hoped never to see again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay~ Here I am with more of CobraXKinana~ ^w^ Did you guys enjoy the first chapter? I really love this pairing, so I'm really happy to be writing a story for them~ ^^**

**snakeboy33: I'm glad you enjoy CobraXKinana stories as well~ :3**

**Shaman Shinobi: I'm updating as fast as I can~! Glad to see you like my story~! :D**

**DiamondRainbows: Yeah~ I really adore this pairing as well~! ^w^**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail, or any of the characters in it.**

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the entrance of the guild.

There he stood.

The man who had once been enemy of Fairy Tail, and many other guilds.

Why was he here?

"N- No..." Lucy started.

"Way..." Erza finished Lucy's sentence.

Natsu stood in front of the figure.

"Why are you here?" He asked the person with a serious expression.

The man just grunted and said, "Shut up Salamander."

"No, tell me why you're here!"

"I said, Shut up!"

Master Makarov went between the man and Natsu.

"So what are you doing here,

Cobra?"

Cobra just gave a small, 'tch'.

Makarov sighed, "Seriously, I need to know what's going on, Cobra. Why did you come to Fairy Tail?"

Cobra just kept silent, "Got a problem with it?"

"... So you want to take it privately, I'm guessing? Follow me." With that said he turned around and started walking towards a room.

Cobra just glared at the old man but still followed.

Kinana saw all this happening.

Who was that man?

And why did he seem so familiar?

Suddenly her head started hurting.

She put her hands on either side of her head in pain.

"Kinana?" Mirajane looked at her worried.

Kinana managed a small smile, "I'm fi- Aguh!"

The pain came again and she was kneeling on the ground.

Makarov, Cobra and the rest had turned towards her direction.

What was this pain?

It felt as if it was coming from deep inside her mind.

As if trying to tell her something.

Makarov went to Kinana's side.

"What's wrong, Kinana? Kinana?"

She couldn't answer.

The pain in her head was way too much for her to handle.

She heard some people call her name, over and over.

It didn't seem to have any meaning behind it, only worry.

Cobra just kept on staring at the girl.

It was the first time he saw her.

But why did it seem like if he had known her forever?

From what everyone was yelling, it seemed like her name was Kinana.

A thud echoed in the guild.

Kinana fell to the ground.

She blacked out.

The pain had been to big for her to stay conscious.

Makarov sighed again, "Mirajane, could you please take care of Kinana for me?" He looked over at where Cobra was, "I'm a little busy right now."

"Yes, I will."

"Oh, and call Prolyushka while you're at it. It might be a wise idea for her to check Kinana."

"Oh, then I will!" Jet offered, "I'm the fastest in the guild, so I can get to her right away."

"Thank you, I'd appreciate it."

Mirajane took Kinana into a room, to have her checked, while Jet took off to find Porlyushka.

When Makarov and Corba where in the room, they started talking.

"Well? Now will you tell me what it is you want from Fairy Tail?"

Cobra stayed quiet for some time but then answered, "I just wanted to visit someone.."

"Visit someone? Who, Natsu or-"

"No! Why would I want to visit Salamander?"

"Then who?"

"... My partner, Cuberios. I heard you took him in when I went to prison."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! w~ Please continue reading my story~ I'm trying my best to make it as interesting as I can~! ^w^**

**Its me rynel: Sorry for the long wait~ X3  
**

**fairy tail and anime FTW: XD~ And I've always wanted to write a story for the two of them~ ^w^  
**

**Shama Shinobi: Yup~ He's thinking Cuberios was a boy XD  
**

**Wormcake: Yup~ XD He's gonna be complet- wait, that's for you to read~ X3  
**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail, or any of the characters in it.  
**

"... I came for my partner, Cuberios. I heard you took him in when I went to prison."

Makarov, was a bit surprised to the answer the young boy gave him, but he had kind of expected it.

"So? Where is he?"

The old man sighed, "You don't know much about you partner, don't you."

"What do you mean by that, geezer?" Cobra exploded, "I know everything I need to know about my partner!"

The master just looks at Cobra, directly in the eye, "Do you really think you do?"

At this, Cobra hesitated.

Why was he being asked this about his partner?

For some strange reason, Cobra couldn't hear what the old man was thinking.

But why? He could always hear everyone's thoughts.

Excepts Cuberios.

Makarov sighed once again, "See? You think you know all about your partner, when in reality you don't."

The Poison Dragon Slayer glared at the old man, "What do you mean by that, geezer?"

Master Makarov looked at Cobra for a moment before answering.

"Just how much do you know about your partner?"

Why is that geezer asking so many questions, when I just want to meet my partner again?

"Why do I need to answer your questions, huh?"

"Because I need to know it's safe for you to meet your 'partner' at this time."

"What do you mean by 'safe'?"

"Just answer my question."

"Tch! Persistent old geezer..."

The master of the guild stayed quiet, waiting for a response.

"... I met him while I was a slave in the tower of heavens."

"You met Cuberios there?"

"Shut up, geezer. he was just a small snake by then. Ever since then we grew up together. Lived with the torture of the tower of heavens, being saved by Brain, joining the Oracion Seis.. We did everything together."

The Master just sat there, and kept on hearing the dragon slayer talk about his adventures with Cuberios.

"And then, Zero-san was defeated, and we were sent to prison by the council."

"... And that is all you've known about your 'partner, Cuberios'?"

He stared at the Guild Master, "Yes."

The Master cleared his throat, "Ehem... Well then, Cobra... I've got some news to tell you."

The young man stayed silent, "What do you mean?"

"... Fist of all... That Cuberios you keep talking about... Cuberios had originally a human, like us, but had been turned into a snake body by an evil mage."

Cobra's eyes opened wide.

What the hell was he talking about?

Being turned into a snake by a mage?

"Wait a minute!" Cobra interrupted the old man.

"What is it?"

"... Can I trust what you're saying?"

"Yes. I'm telling you the absolute truth. Once I've finished telling you what you don't know, I can only then let you meet her."

That made sense... Wait.

"Stop! Did you just say... Her?"

Makarov sighed once again, "Yes, this is the second thing. You didn't know, but Cuberios is in reality a girl."

Cobras mouth dropped open.

"A...a...a..a.a.a.. A girl?"

"Yup. In fact, you've seen her already."

"Y- you're telling me, that.. s-she is part of Fairy Tail?"

Master laughed for the first time since they're started this small chat, "In fact, she's a pretty funny fellow. She gets along with everyone just fine."

There were just so many things getting into his mind, that he couldn't think straight.

"Alright, so you're telling me that Cuberios is a human, and he is in fact a she, and she's working here in Fairy Tail...?"

Makarov nodded, "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. But I'm not finished."

"Not finished? You mean there's more?"

"Yup. Cuberios name is not 'Cuberios' anymore."

What? She even had a different name?

"Then..." He was a bit scared of asking, "What's her name?"

"The girls name is now... Kinana."

Kinana...

Where have I heard this name before?

That's right! Just when I got into the guild, there was this strange girl with purple hair who suddenly fainted...

And everyone was calling out her name..

Maybe that's were I heard it, maybe she's that Kinana person.

"Y- You mean... Cuberios is now that purple haired girl?"

Makarov nodded, "That's exactly what I mean..."

"Wait, if that's true, then why didn't she tell me? Even if I didn't recognize her, she would've noticed who I was."

At these words, Makarov had a sad expression planted on his face.

"Well... These are the bad news..."

Cobra's heart sank.

Bad news?

"... Like what?"

"Kinana... She... Doesn't have any memories about being a snake."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Woah~ And here I am with Chapter 4 XD Are you guys sure you're enjoying my story? OwO Teehee~ I'm just glad so many people like CobraXKinana ^w^~ It just makes me so happy to see so many supporters to that pairing~**

**Shaman Shinobi: I know Q~Q I feel bad for Cobra as well... T^T  
**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail, or any of the characters in it.  
**

Cobra stared at the sleeping Kinana.

Could this girl really be Cuberios?

She looked really like a total stranger, yet it felt like he had known her for a long time.

He kept on staring at the girl.

What was she thinking?

There were so many thoughts mixed inside his mind, that he could use his hearing magic properly.

Cuberios was this Kinana girl, and she didn't have any memories of when she was a snake?

That line had made his heart sink.

Sure, he didn't actually know the girl.

But just the thought of her, not remembering those times she was with him, made him feel terrible.

_"Kinana... She... Doesn't have any memories about being a snake."_

_Cobra stared at the geezer.  
_

_"She doesn't... Have any memories?"  
_

_Makarov sighed, "Yes, I'm terribly sorry about that."  
_

_Cobra just looked at the floor, his eyes emotionless.  
_

_"... Tell you what."  
_

_The young man moved his gaze towards Makarov once again.  
_

_"I'll let you stay here, in Fairy Tail, for a while."  
_

_Cobra's eyes widened.  
_

_"..What?"  
_

_"Exactly what I said, I'll let you stay here, but only for a while."  
_

_He couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
_

_"You... will?"  
_

_"Yes, but only because you took the trouble on coming here, only to get some devastating news."  
_

_Cobra didn't know what to say to that.  
_

_"I'll let you meet Kinana, if that makes you feel better."  
_

_With that said, the Guild Master stood up, and started walking towards the door.  
_

_At that exact moment, Mirajane opened the door, where the two were talking.  
_

_"Ano... Master?"  
_

_"What is it Mira?"  
_

"_Kinana is resting right now... And I have to go get some ingredients..."  
_

_"So there's no one who'll watch over her?"  
_

_"Yes, I'm afraid that's exactly what I'm saying."  
_

_"Well, this is some perfect timing..."  
_

_Makarov turned towards Cobra.  
_

_"Would you mid watching over her for some time?"  
_

_Cobra was surprised by the question.  
_

_And so was Mirajane, "But Master! We can't just let an outs-"  
_

_"Mira." Master silenced the waitress, "I'm saying, I'm going to let him look over Kinana, if he wants to. And that's final."  
_

_"So? What's your answer Cobra?"  
_

_Cobra thought about it for a moment.  
_

_"I'd be glad to."  
_

He sighed.

He had agreed to it, without that much thought.

Was it because he had wanted to see her, no matter what?

He felt the wet towel that was on her forehead and switched it to a new one.

Cobra had the responsibility to take care of her.

And so he did.

He wondered what he would say to her when she woke up.

She... Was still his partner after all...

Right?

Even if she forgot about him.

Even is she was a complete different being that she was when she met him.

He... Could still be by her side right?

He wanted it to continue to be like the old days.

But she had joined Fairy Tail...

And there's no way he could befriend a Fairy Tail member, while still being on the Oracion Seis.

If, for any chance...

Could he become a Fairy Tail member?

No..

There was no way they would let him.

Not after what he did to some of the Fairy Tail members.

"mmn..."

He jumped.

He was so focused in thought that only that mumbling was enough to startle him.

The Dragon Slayer looked at Kinana.

Kinana was starting to open her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hyahoo~ Sankyu minna for liking my story dechu~ =w=~ It's my second story ever~! I'm glad you guys enjoy it~!  
**

**AurelieBonhoffen: XD Well, since you need it so badly, here it is~!**

**Shaman Shinobi: Sankyu for hte reminder about the olympics~ Fufufu~ What's gonna happen next, it up to you to read dechu~  
**

**fan girl 666: Yay~ I'm glad you like the start~ ^w^  
**

**fairy tail and anime FTW: XD Please, no screaming~ I need to concentrate here dechu~ X3  
**

**Wow: Really? :D I'm glad you think it's the best~! I love this pairing~! ^w^  
**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail nor any of the characters in it.  
**

"Who... Is it..."

He just stared at her.

'How should I act?'

That was the only thought on his mind.

"Ah... I'm.."

He didn't know how to talk normally anymore.

He was still so confused about what the Master of Fairy Tail had told him, that he couldn't keep his cool.

Kinana just tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"You are?"

"Eh.. I.. Am just staying here for the time being.."

She smiled at him.

"I see -kina. Well, enjoy your stay in Fairy Tail. I've got to continue with my work -kina."

With that said she stood up, only to fall on the floor.

"Hey, you should take it easy for now.." He said while helping her up, "You should keep on resting."

She shook her head, "I have work to do -kina."

He sighed, "Look outside, it's nighttime already."

"Eh?" SHe did as he said and went over to the window.

Kinana moved the curtains away so she could see the black mantle that signified it was night.

"No way~ I missed a whole day of work -kina.."

'All she thinks is about working? What is she, a work-aholic?'

Cobra went to where Kinana was, "See, that's why I told you to keep on resting."

He got a hold of one of the curtains, ready to close them.

"Wait -kina!"

That sudden scream shocked him, forcing him so stop.

"What is it, damn it! There's no need to yell!" He said, covering his ears.

"Look! A shooting star -kina~!" She said with excitement mixed into her voice.

'Eh?'

He looked outside.

Sure enough, there was a shooting star, passing by the others.

"Wah~ So pretty~"

'Shooting star... This sounds familiar...'

"You... Like shooting stars?" Cobra asked the purple haired girl.

"Yup~!"

"But why?"

She giggled at herself, "Because I made a friend of mine promised me something~"

"Friend? Promised?"

She nodded enthusiastically, "Yes~! It was; Even if we get separated, I would ride a shooting star to come back for you."

'Ah... That promise..'

Cobra looked at her.

It seemed as if it was the best day in her life.

"And... Who promised you this?"

"A friend -kina. It seems we got separated when I arrived at Fairy Tail."

"And... Do you know their name?"

She shook her head, "Nope... You see, my memory is kinda fuzzy nowadays -kina."

"Why?"

She looked at Cobra, "I don't know if I should be answering all these questions.."

That awakened him.

That's right, he was an outsider.

And he was asking way too many questions about something personal.

"Oh... Sorry about that, I guess.."

She smiled at him once again, "No worries~! Everyone gets curious once in a while~"

'Why? Why do I feel like this when she smiles?'

"My name is Kinana, nice to meet you -kina~"

She extended her hand.

Bu the Dragon Slayer just stared.

What would happen if he told her his name?

She fainted just by seeing him.

Yet, as much as he wish he couldn't, he couldn't resist himself after finally finding her.

He took her hand.

"My name... Is Cobra.."

The Frilly Overall Idol just stared at him.

"Cobra?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Gomen~ I haven't have to to update much lately O-o I've got school and stuff to deal with T^T Please bear with the late updates for a while, ne? Once again, Arigatou for reading my story~**

**Shaman Shinobi: Gomen for the late update QwQ And that's up to you to read ^w^  
**

**Yay NewChapter: XD I'm, glad you like this story so much~ :3  
**

**fan girl 666: :D I'm glad you liked that part~! ^w^  
**

**AurelieBonhoffen: Fufufu~ We all want them together~! =w=  
**

**JuviaIce: I'm happy you think that way~! ^w^~ I'm trying my best to make this an epic fanfic~ :3  
**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail, nor any of the characters in it.  
**

"Cobra."

She just stayed still for a while.

Looking at him in the eye.

And all he did, was look back.

Finally, after what seemed a long time, she mannered to stater a few words.

"C- Cobra?"

He nodded slowly, "Yes?"

For a moment, it seemed like her eyes went blank.

With her free hand she held her head in pain.

But she still held onto his hand with the other.

"Kinana?"

She slowly sinked to the floor, her knees touched the floor.

He comfortably put a hand on her back, wielding a worried look in his face.

"Hey, what's wrong? Answer me! Kinana!"

The purple haired girl had her eyes shut closed in pain.

Suddenly, his mind was filled with memories.

About him, when he was a kid, and Cuberios when she was just a small little snake.

How they had been tortured in the Tower of Heavens.

How Brain had taken them out, into the world.

How they had joined Oracion Seis.

How they gradually and slowly got along with the other Oracion Seis members.

How their dream was to find and awake Nirvana.

How Cuberios had poisoned Erza, and how they first defeated the Light Team.

How they had fought Natsu and Happy, and lost.

All these memories about their life together were gathering in his mind.

They all came at once.

He could feel the way he felt at that time.

Happiness.

Caring.

Success.

Confusion.

Pain.

Torture.

Hope.

Betrayal.

Loneliness.

He could feel them all at the same time.

But why were his memories re-surfing now?

He looked at the girl in front of him and found his answer.

It wasn't his memories.

It was hers.

He was just hearing her memories come back.

"C-co.. bra.."

He snapped out of it.

"Kinana! Are you alright?"

For a moment she opened her eyes, but then, a few seconds later, she fainted again.

After that, the rooms stayed quiet for a while.

He took his time to register what happened.

He had talked to her, told her who he was, she regained her memories, and fainted again.

Cobra shook his head.

He shouldn't be thinking about that now.

The Dragon Slayer picked up the unconscious girl, and put her on the bed again.

After he covered her with the blanket, he sat down on his chair again.

This girl... Really was Cuberios.

If she wasn't, the why did she have all those memories about them?

Was it really...

Was it really alright if he believed what the old geezer said?

About Cuberios actually being a human...

He sighed.

He didn't know what to think anymore.

'Well...'

He looked at the sleeping girl.

She was comfortably sleeping, as if having a happy dream, with a smile planted on her face.

The pain seemed to have disappeared.

From the look in her face, no one would've thought she was in agony a second ago.

"mhmhm.."

He stifled a laugh as he saw her barely moving he mouth.

She was even mumbling in her sleep, although he couldn't understand what she was saying.

He looked out the window.

"Cobra..."

The surprise of when he heard his name was immediate.

He turned his gaze once again at the girl.

"Cobra..."

She was sleep-talking.

At first he looked at her with an amused-confused expression.

But then he thought about it for a moment, and blushed a bit.

She was dreaming about him.

And from the looks of it, she was happy about it.

He couldn't help but smile a little.

She really... Is Cuberios...

He looked outside the window again.

To his surprise, he saw another shooting star pass by.

"Even if we get separated, I would ride a shooting star to come back for you..."


End file.
